Jinxed
by once-there-was-a-dragon
Summary: Waking up at 6:30AM is seriously not my cup of tea. Waking up at 6:30AM when you only had four hours of sleep as well also doesn't help the matter. But waking up at 6:30AM on a Monday morning for another day at hell, ahem school, definitely is no way to start the day. Especially when you happen to be a teenager called Nico Di Angelo. (NicoxLeo!Friendship!)
1. Part 1

**A/N- Hello there! Just a short note: If the school system in this is confusing you, apologies, I'm using the English system; also I would like to add that I've recently started writing again, (due to wanting to improve my style), any feedback is deeply appreciated! (Thank-you! ^-^)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO/HOO/characters and so on; cover image is also by: Catty-13 on Deviantart**

 **WARNINGS: Slight homophobic language used (Please don't read if you find this upsetting!)**

 **Enjoy! ^-^**

Part 1

_-_- JINXED -_-_

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock- BRRIINNGG!

Waking up at 6:30AM is seriously not my cup of tea. Waking up at 6:30AM when you only had four hours of sleep as well also doesn't help the matter. But waking up at 6:30AM on a Monday morning for another day at hell, ahem school, definitely is no way to start the day.

Especially when you happen to be a teenager called Nico Di Angelo.

School has never been anything other than hell for me. Ever since I stepped through the doors at primary school when I was five I knew that the sooner all this education shite finished, the better.

Back then though, when my sister Bianca Di Angelo was still alive at least I had something to look forward too at break times, a reason to remain in class. At break and lunch Bianca would always be there to look after me; she would make sure I was alright and wasn't the loner on the playground. Well, not being the loner to the fact at least my sister would occasionally check on me in the corner I would hide in. I learnt long ago the easiest way to survive to stay low, preferably somewhere dark, small, and unpopular such as behind the sports equipment shed. Well, it served its purpose, what more can I say?

That though was before high school; that was before my sister died and my mother, Maria Di Angelo past away, that was before I was sent to live with my father, Hades.

After that my life changed, most likely for the worst. I was no longer that nervous, behaving little 'angel' as my primary school teachers had said but that anti-social nightmare that people stayed clear of. Hell, maybe it was for the better.

BRRIINNGG!

Oh, damn it. Looks like I nearly overslept. Again.

Getting out of bed in the morning is probably the hardest task. Not only does it mean that I'm getting nearer to school, but leaving the warmth of the blankets to the freezer like atmosphere of the house for some reason isn't that inviting.

Another thing about my father, he doesn't seem to agree the fact people need heat. Proves that he is the cold-hearted bastard as always then. Always being an obnoxious snob because 'I own one of the three richest business in Europe, boy, I expect respect when I talk to you, is that understood?'- tends to be one of the most common conversations between us. In fact I can't remember a time when he hasn't spoken that if we unfortunately cross paths in his house. What makes matters worse between our pitiful relationship is the fact I'm openly gay and he's a homophobic.

It's not my house and defiantly not my home. This is just a place where I sleep. There's no way this is my home. I guess living in a bloody mansion doesn't help matters either convincing people that you could give a damn about money. I guess also you would have thought I living in a bloody mansion would have meant that you would hardly ever cross paths, right? No. Hell, no. I swear Hades tracks me down every day just to make sure I know there's nothing I can do about it till I'm eighteen. That bastard. Only two more years left.

Well, today though should be the start of something new. Today is the day I start my 'new' school for 'troubled' kids. Yet why was I being sent here? To a school for troubled kids? I put a kid in hospital. Ran him over with his own car. I guess it was kind of senseless thing to do; yet, do I regret it? Ha. No. The bastard deserve it. No person, regardless, gets away with laughing at my sister's death and gets away with it.

So, that's why I got expelled; all though no further legal action was taken because the evidence wasn't present. I would thank my 'father' for that if not the fact he only disposed of all proof for his own purposes.

BRRIINNGG!

Yep, that signals I'm going to be late.

Who cares? I surely don't.

I don't know what's more typical, the fact I woke up late, missed the bus or ended up getting dentation even before getting past my second lesson of today… probably the last, for some reason teachers just never know when to give up.

After waking up, I had a matter of minutes to get ready. I found some random black jeans from the floor; thank the gods they happened to be clean, my favourite (slightly faded) skull top from on top of the dresser, black converse and my avatar jacket. It was a couple a sizes too big but it was something I never left home without, regardless of the weather. My mess of dark hair would just have to remain untidy for today, to be honest it was in need of a trim, it was getting a little long.

I raced down two flights of stairs, along three corridors and gods knowns through how many doors. (Twelve, if you care.) Today, unfortunately my father was home so I went the long way down to try to avoid having to see him. Of course that failed.

I turned a corner quick, glancing down at my ipod. "Watch were you are going boy!" A voice growled. I looked up suddenly to see my father.

He was dressed totally in black, head to foot, in a business suit made of god knows what expensive material. Standing 6'7'' he particularly shadowed me, which is rather funny for he may as well be a shadow because that's how much support he had ever given me.

"Nico." He snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't run in my house!"

Biting my tongue to hold back a particularly unpleasant reply.

"Answer me when you're spoken to boy! Do release that I own one of the three richest business in Europe? I demand respect you ungrateful child."

I looked straight into his burning eyes, fiery with anger. "Sorry _father."_

"Don't. Do. It. Again." And then he was gone, away with the shadows.

I was tempted to punch something, but I decided against it.

After that, having the fact that I missed breakfast by a long shot, I dashed out, nearly forgetting my bag, and well, missed the bus by seconds. Unluckily though, one came every ten minutes so I couldn't skip a day and stay home. Like I would have wanted to stay home anyway.

I wasn't _too_ late there; just 15 minutes or so… it's just my 'new' forum tutor Mr D just hated me from the second he looked up from his laptop. Well, in defence, I do think he hated everyone.

Mr D, as the receptionist had called him as I had collected my _lovely_ lessons timetable and got brief directions to my forum room, EN1- English room, just by my luck ended up as my forum tutor. Upon entering I gained two impressions. One- the kids I saw seemed the definitions of idiots, most were acting the ages of two years olds, some staring idiotically at my entrance and others… we will leave it at that shall we? Two- 'Mr D' seriously couldn't care less that I existed. He sat in his chair wearing bright, blue shorts and a purple tiger print shirt, probably already searching around for his next holiday to Greece. His dress style though… blinding, in other words. Proves the 'non-school uniform' theory. Back to reality I go.

"You're late." He partially spat at me as I carelessly walked through the doorway.

"Never…" I mumbled back, just out of ear shot, but only to save my neck for the moment I kept from replying.

"What's your name child?" He growled.

"Di Angelo." Came a simply response. I gave him a small humourless smile back before returning to my usual emotionless expression.

Returning his eyes back the screen he simply grunted, "Sit. Late tomorrow then dentation. You're lucky boy that it's your first day."

"Please, don't remind me." I muttered silently while swiftly moving towards the back. It was pure luck that a spare seat remained in the corner there.

Yanking the seat out and slumping down into the plastic chair, I took in the surroundings. The room felt like somewhere a two year would go for day care. In other words; torture. The walls were painted bright purple along with the floor which was only a shade darker; inspiration posters lined the walls, the windows though were firmly locked and bolted along with cupboard behind Mr D. Meh, some people just are seriously dull. I stole another look at the supposed other 'troubled' kid cases that sat around. There was quite a range of issues to be seen; depression, anger management (some guy look like he was about to throw a chair at someone's head), OCD, schizophrenia, pyromania… the list was endless.

And they said _I_ had issues.

I guess though it was one group of friends that stood out from the rest, they sat over the other side of the class room, chatting endlessly, near the back as well. I didn't get a good look at them (not like I'm a stalker or anything…) before,

BRRIINNGG!

Whoopee! Time to bring out some music.

_-_-Line Break-_-_

The first lesson, maths had been well, maths. Our teacher, Miss Copper had nearly had a mental breakdown by the end of the lesson which was fun to watch. Well, I couldn't blame her, teaching algebra to a bunch of people who couldn't care less, except one girl, (Annabeth Chase I believe (totally mad I say)), isn't exactly easy.

Second lesson though, History hadn't gone as one could have hoped.

For once I hadn't been late; maybe that was what jinxed it. As soon as I had walked through the door I went to the back. Sitting at the front screams for you getting the firing end of people's attention. It wasn't really a large class, 20 or so, for the school, it only had about 400 students attending. By the time the last kid had walked through the door I had already zoned out. History is certainly not my forte. I leant back in my chair and careless shifted through my iPod music. Fortunately, I had downloaded some more songs, mainly Green Day and Fall Out Boy to keep me entertained.

What I failed to notice was that the teacher Chiron, as he preferred to be called by his first name, actually did care if you succeed in life; all I could say to that was: yeah, great.

"Nico Di Angelo, am I right?" Chiron, dressed in simple faded brown trousers and a tweed jacket stood now directly in font on my desk. I couldn't tell if he was angry, mad or furious.

"Yeah…" I answered, pulling out an earphone and looking up to meet his eyes. They were brown but much lighter than mine.

He uncrossed his arms from in front of his chest. "Do you realise that we are in a lesson Mr Di Angelo?" He kept a calm manner. This could mean two things; he doesn't care or, and more likely he feels that 'I'm just another kid to which being patient with will help fix him.'

News flash: I'm not broken.

"Yes." I kept emotionless, usually failing to display any care to a teacher's question usually ends with them leaving you alone.

"Good. Now, would you care to explain why you found it okay to disrespect the rules of the classroom?" He asked in that same tone.

"How about I don't?" I snapped at him.

"Someone's got an attitude problem…" Some random guy called out followed by a round of snickers.

"Leo!" Some girl hissed and hit the boy next to her, who must have been Leo. He was a little like an elf; curly brown hair, mad grin, golden-brown eyes, slightly slanted ears, with tan skin and had a constant fidgeting problem. ADHD most likely.

"Mr Valdez, would you care to join Mr Di Angelo in dentation?" Fucking brilliant. I had to bite my tongue to hold back a wave of anger.

Leo looked over at me; his mad, 24/7 caffeine high face meeting my silent, furious expression. I swear if I had to sit in bloody dentation with an idiot like hi-

"I would love to join little death boy in dentation sir!" He looked like he was about to have a fit from the caffeine high he was clearly on. His 'friends' next to him, face palmed from his dramatics. At least I wasn't the only one who thought this guy was nuts.

I was just the guy who gets to sit with him in dentation.

I'm jinxed.

_-_-Line Break-_-_

After our lovely history finished, I was out of there. Having learnt that I got a lunch time with a look alike elf it wasn't like I had anything to hang round for.

It was break now, a reason for me to find the library. Regardless of everything, getting lost in a history, murder mystery always brightens my day. After a hike round the schools' buildings, climbing god knows how many staircases and following the endless tunnel system of corridor's I finally found it.

The library itself, wasn't much to look at. The decoration and appearance was rather lacking, with the paint being to peel and the carpet well-worn. One small window at the far side of the room still remained, the rest were patched up with cardboard and bricks. That left the main source of lighting from the strip lights that flickered occasionally off and on. It was clear that once this used to be popular place to go… now only a few students sat on faded blue chairs, lost in a world of fiction. Rows and rows of dust covered shelves were cramped into the room, and even more books lined them. Due to this piles of books now filled up most of the free floor space.

A normal person may have been tempted to stay clear of the place. The main vibe that it gave of was creepy. I though am no normal person. This was basically heaven to me.

I shuffled past some rickety tables and some students and began searching for the mystery section. In didn't take too long to find. After that I was lost in the maze of books that surrounded me from the 6ft high book shelves on either side where I stood.

It was a pity that break couldn't have been longer because I only got a few precious moments of quiet in the corner which I found along with the read The Jupiter Myth, (Well it sounded interesting), before that blasted bell decided to ring.

I had to forcefully pull myself to my feet, reluctantly leave the book and slowly saunter off to my next lesson; which because of my luck was double Geography.

Did I forget to mention that Geography is certainly not either my forte…? I did? Well it is.

I didn't really mean to be that late for the lesson; if I'm honest, they should have a better system so I could actually find it; and make it so it wasn't on the third floor. When I eventually got there, curtsied to a few purposely meant detours, I stepped through the door way 12 minutes late.

Meh, who cares?

Um, the teacher…

I don't know what sight was worse, Mr D in those bright blue shorts or Mrs Spriddle, a stick shaped, 60 year old women, wearing something your grandma would wear. What didn't help was that her face looked like a car had just reversed into it.

"Late! You're late to my lesson, child!" She growled, but it came out in more of screech.

"Why, it does look like it doesn't it…?" I yawned in reply, hopefully, if I had any luck I could end up being expelled by the weeks end.

Her black, slit like eyes narrowed even further. "And you are?" She spat but continue before I could answer. "Nico Di Angelo. Hum, new kid." My name sounded like venom when she spoke. She turned towards the black board at the front. "Well, Nico. It seems the fit punishment here would be…" She pondered that for a moment. I didn't know why but my stomach twisted and wished just for a dentation. That was easier than having to write an essay out on rocks. As she turned, it looked like an attempted cruel, humourless smile took her lips. Judging by the classes reaction and because she now looked like a shrivelled up prune, this wasn't good. "… why don't was have you sit by Mr Valdez?" The class snickered.

You had to be kidding me.

I followed her glare to the far side to see the elfish boy grinning like an idiot to himself.

Oh whoopee, a double lesson sitting by him. Could this day get any worse? Well, yes. You could have to work in partners-

"Today, class," she spat, "you will be working with the person sitting next to you." She turned and began etching into the board while students covered their ears to save themselves form losing their hearing.

I looked back over to where I was being forced to sit. Elfie was still grinning; noticing me staring he waved at me to come sit by him. If I were to say I wasn't tempted to turn round and walk then I would be lying. In fact I would have been the new definition in the dictionary for the word liar.

I crawled over and unwilling sat.

I would have started listening to some Green Day if he hadn't got my iPod confiscated till the end of today. Looks like I'm going to have to write a new list of Reason to Kill Leo Valdez.

"Hi!" Leo whispered yelled over at me. Still grinning like an idiot.

I him tuned out from him.

"Hello…?" He waved his hand in front of my face.

I gave him a death glare before turning to face the front again. Hell! Why not? This kid was basically the reason for my downfall for today.

Leo merely sat there grinning still. "I told you!" Valdez whispered to someone in front. They gave a short giggle.

You're not here! You're in a dark corner somewhe-

"It's Valdez," He held out his hand expecting me to shake, "Leo Valdez."

I was tempted to face palm, but after a quick calculation, it really wasn't worth the effort. "That's nice. Now please, do yourself a favour: shut up."

He retreated his hand. And stay silent for a moment as Mrs Spriddle turned to glare at her class. She sneered when she saw me before whipping her head back round to continue her chanting.

"Looks like someone made a friend." Leo snickered nearly in my ear.

"Leo!" The girl in front briefly turned with caution. She had dark skin with a frizzy mess of copper hair and a small apologetic smile on her lips. "Sorry about Leo, he never knows when to shut it." She gave me a small smile again before turning back round.

"You don't say…" I muttered under my breath.

"Thanks Hazel…" Leo grumbled, and for a short second faked being upset before returning to his caffeine high.

"So Nico," He seemed to play with my name on his lips before smirking. "What ya in for?" If anything, elfie here really needed to learn how to whisper.

"None of your business." I growled.

"Ar, come on! Everyone's here for a reason!" He whined back.

I glared at him, he grinned wildly before smirking. This kid IS impossible.

"Do you understand the word shut up?" I asked dryly.

Leo snickered.

"If you're talking about Leo then, no." An answer came from behind. I glanced over my shoulder and came face to face with a raven haired boy, a little older than me, with sea green eyes. It was clear that he had been listening in from boredom, no doubt. Beside him sat a blonde with stormy grey eyes. I recognised her as Annabeth Chase, the only person I know who enjoys algebra.

She rolled her eyes at the boy next to her. "Percy shut it." She whispered.

A sad puppy dog expression came to life on his face, "Sorry Annie…"

"Don't call me that!" She whisper yelled at him, tapping the back of his head.

"I won't… Annie…" He grinned then as the blonde hit him again.

Beside me Leo sighed. "Love birds…" He mumbled, faking interest in his pencil. They both then glared at him causing him to grin, once again, madly. "You know you love me really." He grinned.

"The day when that happens is when pigs fly." Annabeth glared at him.

"Agreed." The dark haired boy, Percy piped up.

"Perseus Jackson, the answer?" I turned to see Mrs Glare-a-lot unsurprising glaring at Percy.

Ha- sucker.

"Umm…."

"I thought so, one warning, another then dentation."

I swear that teachers just must have some random obsession with making students' lives a misery. I mean who even invented dentation? Just, seriously? What does it really prove?

"Di Angelo?" She spat out pointing to some random question about limestone rocks on the board.

Seriously!?

"Dunno." I replied dryly once again.

"Don't know, what?" She growled almost.

"Dunno, don't give a damn." I replied plainly.

"Dentation!" She squealed, pointing an accusing wrinkled finger at me. "Lunch time tomorrow!" She snapped.

Oh, I love life. Really.

_-_-Line Break-_-_

I never thought I would come to say this but, thank god!

Never in my whole entire high school have I ever been that close to physically nearly strangling someone, ever. I was glad to be out of there! Having to work with a caffeine high idiot seriously just made my day a hundred times better. And if today could get any better, I now had another wonderful 40 minutes of dentation with that hyper-active, caffeine high kid. (Note sarcasm)

After nearly jumping out the doors I set about navigating back down the corridors. History was on the second floor somewhere, that meant possible delays if I accidently got lost somehow.

"Hey! Death kid! Wait up would ya?" Well, I wonder who that could be, Valdez.

I continue walking, hopefully he would take the cue and well, leave me alone?

"Jeez, you walk too fast." Obviously no. A panting Valdez came to walk alongside me. "You know, dentation isn't that fun!" He grinned, regaining his breath.

"You don't say." I drawled back.

"Leo! Stop being so annoying!" A quick glanced over my shouldered confirmed that Elfie's' little friends weren't far behind.

"I'm not!" Came a faked shocked voice. "I'm being friendly!"

"Nope, you're being annoying." The dopey voice of Percy Jackson spoke up. "Really annoying."

"Well it's not MY fault that I like being nice unlike some people." He grinned back to them then at me.

I blanked him and continued walking.

"Whoa, somebody's' cheery today!"

"And somebody needs to learn when to shut it." I growled in response to that.

Elfie disappeared for a second. I hear a few whispers and the dainty voice of girl telling Leo to behave himself.

"halle-fucking-lujah.." And due to my pure luck of today, I spoke a second too soon.

"So…"

Damn this kid. "What?"

"You never said what you're in here for?" A quick glance confirmed my suspicions. Elfie was still grinning… and skipping…?

"Cause that may be because I didn't tell you…" He really doesn't get it, does he?

"Well..." He grinned smugly, "Looks like I'll have to guess then. I'm an expert by the way!"

"Leo!" Hazels' distance voice called. "Don't. You. Dare."

Elfie must have figured out my confusion by Hazels' warning by simply shrugging in response. "No idea what she's on about."

"Right..." I stated, descending the flight of old wooden stairs leading down to the History room.

For the next 60 something seconds, Elfie didn't speak. I know that I said early that would have been a good thing; but Valdez not speaking, from what I had learnt in the last 4 hours of my life in this hell hole only meant trouble. That trouble came just before entering the battered doors of the history room.

"I've got it!" I turned slowly to see Elfie failing badly to not grin with a wicked gleam in his eye. The sort you get when someone is about to give you a dare you'll never forget.

"You're parents walk in on you only to find that you're OCD habits had finally sent you insane."

Okay… "S'pose you tempted failed guess could be worse."

"At midnight you would run around naked screaming Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows-"

"Are you insane?" I cut in. If anything, the weirdest thing I've experience today was Leo Valdez.

"I hadn't finished!" Leo pouted.

I sighed; he was about as sane as I was a teacher's pet. "Yes?"

His manic grin returned. "While jerking off to a shrine you made for that sexy topless jock you had a quickie with once."

He seriously didn't just say that right..?

"Told you I'm an expert." He grinned.

My shocked expression quickly turned in a glare. "Fuck you."

"Gladly." Leo Valdez smugly responded back while his eye brows waggled around widely.

The first time in eight years I was glad to have detention. I left the Elf behind in the deserted corridor as I stormed into the history room.

Life just couldn't get any better, could it?

_-_-Line Break-_-_

"Hey!... HEY!" Ignore him. Ignore him. Ignor- "HHHEEYY!"

"What!" I snapped back at him.

Valdez and I had been 'briefly' left untended in the history room while Chiron had to step outside to deal a certain student, ahem Percy. Who had conveniently decided that he needed to 'catch up' on some work while Valdez and I were being tortured. We sat at opposite sides of the classroom; me on the left by the dirt covered windows and Valdez on the left by the door. It just happened to be that Elfie here had currently, for the last 10 minutes, had been determined to get my attention using every fudging method in the book.

Like, every method.

"I was only kidding around y'know!" He whispered yelled. Sorry, attempted yet failed to whisper yell.

"Because it really sounded like that." I whisper yelled back at him.

"It was kinda funny though!" He grinned.

"Oh yeah, defiantly. Casual as fuck and all."

"Okay! Maybe my prediction was a little off-" he began.

"A little!" I raised my voice, just a little.

"Okay! Maybe more than a little off... BUT I was only kidding!" I turned towards him, slightly; for once he actual looked like he was trying really hard to be serious. Which I guess was hard for an idiot like him.

I rolled my eyes and went back to glaring out of the window.

"HHEEYY!" He practically shouted this time.

"If you keep yelling like that we're both going to end up in another round of dentation, you idiot!"

His manic grin returned.

"DEATH KID!"

"WHAT!" I'm going to KILL this kid. I mean KILL him. Assassinate, destroy, exterminate and eliminate this KID.

"Are we like FRIENDS or like something now..?" He's kidding right? RIGHT?

"You know what. I've figured it out. YOU ARE INSANE."

"Arg, you know you love me!" Cue me vomiting. Everywhere. Mentally.

"When I die maybe, but until then, no; never in million years, like no."

If his grin could get any wider, then it just did.

The door creaked, Chiron was coming back in. Looked like you could only distract a teacher for a certain amount of time. Thanks for that Percy.

"WELL, ME AND THE REST OF TEAM LEO ARE MEETING UP IN LIBRARY NEXT PERIOD AND IF FANCY SPENDING MORE TIME WITH THE AMAZING LEO VALDEZ THEN-"

"Leo Valdez, I hope you not talking in detention." Chiron stood at the door looking both and forth between the both of us, with a smile hidden smile on his lips. Percy and Annabeth stood in the entrance of the open door way trying really hard not die laughing.

"No of course not sir." Leo grinned, blushing slightly.

"Good. Turn to page 453. Greek gods…"

Only 25 minutes to go. 25 incredibly long minutes. 1500 seconds really…

"Ouch." I muttered under my breath. It took me minute to realise Elfie had thrown a ball of scrunched up paper at my head.

Glaring in Valdez's general direction to see him smirking, I read the note. Well, I interpreted something from the messily written scrawl marked across the paper.

Dear Death Kid,

Come to library next period! *Cue several smiley faces*

LOVE THE AMAZING LEO VALDEZ

Lord,

Do you hate me or something or do you really like seeing me suffer?

With hate, Di Angelo.

And I'm not even religious.

I think it's a very clear fact that even Leo Valdez could see that I'm jinxed.

24 minutes to go. Yeah! …

 **Gosh! . Hopefully I haven't failed too badly! Another little note: I feel that I'm going to upload this story in two parts; because otherwise it's rather long! (I'll have the second part finished soon!)**

 **Thank-you all for reading! ^-^**

 **~once-there-was-a-dragon x**


	2. Part 2

**^-^ So, here's Part 2 to this odd little story.**

Part 2

_-_- JINXED -_-_

Why.

That's the only thing I have to say.

Why the earth did I believe that going to the library would be a good idea. I mean, it's not like Valdez chained me up and dragged me there. Chiron had kept me behind to have 'the teacher's talk', and to give me back ipod with a warning so be time I got out of detention Valdez was long gone. Fifth period had already started and because it was one of my three free periods of the week, it was not like I had to go the library.

But I did.

For some reason I can't explain.

The doors of the library were open. I peered in to see that a few more students were in rickety room now then there was earlier on today. I couldn't see 'Team Leo', as Valdez had called them, on my first glance and the reason I saw them on my second was because, of course, Valdez. "Hey! I've got one! Knock knock!" Leo Valdez and his group of friends were sitting in the far corner half hidden behind a stack of dust covered books.

"Really Leo?" A voice replied, I didn't recognise it being from any of previous people that were friends with him from earlier on today.

"Knock knock!" He said again, I could practically feel his caffeine high grin just from his voice.

The voice sighed. "Okay, but this has to be the last one. Who's there?"

"Ya."

"Ya who?"

"Sorry, I prefer google." Valdez burst into a fit of laughter of which the sighs of the rest of the gang could be barely heard.

"Leo, you really need to find some better jokes." The voice of Annabeth Chase spoke.

"But that was a good one!" Valdez managed between giggles.

"Sure it was Leo. Just like all your brilliant ideas." I think I'm being to like Annabeth. Mental Hi-five.

"HEY!" Valdez protested.

"Um, Nico?"

I turned to Percy standing directly behind me; a little too close for comfort. I was able to see that every fibre on his hoodie match his eye colour nicely. I took a little step back. "Um-hum." I replied earning a small friendly grin which appeared from lips.

"I didn't think you'd actually show. Well-um, y'know, like because of Leo." He rushed the last part that made it sound like he was trying not to offend.

I raised my eyebrow at that, "I enjoy reading, that's why I came to the library." I wasn't going to let him assume that I actually came because of Leo. I mean, for what-ever reason.

"So… you're not here because of Leo?" His sea-green eyes filled with confusion.

"Um, no." Why?!

"Okay then," he shuffled slightly, scuffing the ends of his grey converse on the tiled floor. "Well, if you get bored of reading books or spying on people then, we're over there." With his previous confused state gone, he grinned and pointed to the corner of which I had been watching just before.

I blushed, only slightly, like so slightly you would have to have been Sherlock Holmes to have seen it. "Well, maybe when I'm 'bored of reading books' or supposedly 'spying' on people then maybe. But to give you the heads up, then it's extremely doubtful, in fact, not happening."

He tried to suppress a grin; better then Valdez could done but still badly. "See you around then." He said in response to that and gave a small wave before walking forward into the minefield ahead.

So I was left there, feeling kind of embarrassed that I had been caught watching (not spying) on Valdez and his friends, merely because I was just trying to locate where they were. Deciding that if I remained in doorway looking like a complete idiot, I quickly headed in the opposite direction to where I had left the book I started reading from earlier.

Of course this wasn't going to end up good. From all of the previous contact I had with being in the same room with Valdez I been practically jinxed.

_-_-Line Break-_-_

I sat between the dust-covered book shelves as they loomed down over me. I'd picked up the book from the second shelf up, from where I had left it, to continue reading. Well, tried to. Failed badly but tried too. I was much too focused on Valdez's location then what was on the pages.

5 minutes. 10 minutes.

Every muscle in my body felt like it was burning from my cramped position.

I checked my phone, it was nothing special; I still had 30 minutes left of this free period. Great. Brilliant. Just what I needed.

This is ridiculous.

Why am I hiding?!

I'm fudging Nico Di Angelo!

Just- what am I doing?!

"Long time no see amigo!" Well, plan to hide behind a dusty old bookcase failed. I've give you one guess who was currently leaning smug against the bookcase, arms crossed and the 'fuck yeah!' grin in his eyes.

"Cazzo splendido…" If you guessed Valdez then you're _defiantly_ wrong.

"Oh my gods!" Valdez suddenly started jumping manically up and down like the inner 2 year old he was. "You speak Italian! That's so cool!"

"Um…"

"Anyways," He spoke, and returned to his earlier position of leaning up against the bookcase. "Any particular reason ya hiding down here? - wait, don't tell me; spying on my fabulouslyness?" He grinned.

I stood, trying to shake off a slight blush and hiding the rest my awkwardness under a roll of my eyes. "Please, I wouldn't count yourself that 'great'. And I really don't think 'fabulouslyness' is a word. Well, at least since I last checked the dictionary it wasn't."

"Puff, of course it is!" His grin grow worryingly wider. "It's just you've must have never have seen the book of epic-ness!"

"Book of epic-ness…?"

"Of course." He giggled.

"Wait, don't tell me, you wouldn't happen to be the author would you?" I only rolled my eyes slightly.

Manically grinning he replied, "'Course!"

"I'm sure it's 'fabulouslyness'". Should I tell him I'm being sarcastic? Nah. It's kind of fun to watch him jump up and down looking like a bomb about to detonate.

"Definitely! Almost as fabulouslyness as me!" Valdez reminds me of an over excited child. "ANYWAYS, ya wanna come and meet the rest of Team Leo?" He asked, though it really wasn't a question.

"Not really."

"Arh, c'mon. There're not _that_ bad… well, maybe apart from Annie… or Pipes…"

"I heard that Leo!" That unknown voice spoke again.

"Valdez! Don't call me Annie!" Chase called too.

Valdez tried not to die laughing. "Sorry Pipes… sorry _Annie_!" He called back sniggering. "I think before they hunt me down and assassinate me I should go hide behind their boyfriends." He turned to head back to head back to 'Team Leo' before turning to face me again. "You comin'?"

"I think I'd rather remain in this corner." I said reluctantly.

"Don't leave me! I'm too amazing to die!" Valdez dramatically spoke, flailing his arms like a flightless bird.

"Sure…"

"I don't bite if that's what you're scared of…" I gave him a small glare that was certainly over looked due to his hyper state of mind.

"I'm not scared." I replied flatly.

"It'll be fun! I'll introduce you and all and all the other stuff too!" Valdez halved begged. If I were being honest, it was quite entertaining to watch… "I could always get us some more quality time together in detention…" Not over my dead body.

"You're not being serious are you?" It was an unnecessary question though… Valdez gave a smug, slightly evil grin showing that he was being very serious.

"Okay! Okay! You win, fine." Okay! So what? I wasn't willing agreeing into this! I was blackmailed.

I followed behind the caffeine high Leo Valdez, dodging a variety of items on the way to meeting the rest of 'Team Leo'. I already knew Annabeth Chase, the blonde with stormy grey eyes and the only person in existence who liked algebra; her boyfriend Percy Jackson, the boy with raven hair and sea-green eyes who has a creepy fetish with standing too close to people and the attention span of a two year old; and Hazel of which I don't know her surname but has a mess of frizzy copper hair and almost golden, almond coloured eyes, like Chase she appeared to be sane, unlike Valdez.

As we grew near I saw the remaining people in 'Team Leo' sitting around an old round wooden table in the blue rickety chairs. There was a bulky Chinese boy who sat next to Hazel, he had short, black hair and a bright navy blue and turquoise stripy jumper on. Next to him sat Percy. On the other side of Percy sat a blonde hair boy with a small scar on his upper lip; he had icy blue eyes yet a warm small as he joked with Percy and the other boy. Next to Hazel sat Annabeth and next to Annabeth a beautiful looking girl with chocolate hair braided in side plait and eyes like a kaleidoscope. Two spaces remained one in between the blonde boy who could have pasted off for Super Man and the seriously pretty girl who seriously looked like she was trying hard not to be.

"So… you must be Nico. Or Death Kid, or 'the guy who practically glared my existence into Tartarus!'" The blonde, superman looking boy spoke. I raised my eyebrow to that. He smiled. "We heard loads, like _loads_ , about you from Leo."

"You don't say?" I drawled, looked at Valdez.

A faint blush glazed his checks while he diverted his line of vision to an appearing interesting pile of dust covered books.

"Well I'm Jason," He gave a small wave. "That's Frank," he pointed to the Chinese boy, "Piper," and then to his, I guess due to her smile directed at Jason, girlfriend, "and I'm guessing you already know Percy, Annabeth and Hazel."

"What about me!" Leo complained.

"Really Leo?" Annabeth joked, rolling her eyes at him.

He grinned. "Sssiiittt!" He giggled, half pushing me into the chair.

And I sat, well, awkwardly sat and remained totally out any communication what-so-ever. It wasn't like it was 'uncomfortable', just awkward, in a sense what I had no social skills to which I could use for communication.

"So, um, Nico…" I jumped out of my trance, "any particular reason you ended up here?" Jason asked.

I hesitated, "You know, same old, few too many fights, expelled few too many times." Wasn't the actually truth but wasn't a definite lie either.

He chuckled at that. "Sounds like Percy." Percy gave a grin.

"In defence, I've met a lot of idiots." Percy grinned. "And this is only, what, how many is it now…?"

"Your seventh school." Annabeth smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Okay love birds, please go no further." Leo spoke up pretending to hide his eyes.

"Jeez Leo, way to kill the show." Piper joked, holding back giggles. Annabeth just went stony faced before giving a small smile.

After a few minutes the laughter eased. "So how did you end up here?" I asked Jason.

Piper giggled. "Doctors say Jay here is delusional. Keeps seeing scary 'wind people'."

Jason blushed slightly.

"Oh, I forgot to ask Pipes," Leo smirked, "anybody 'given' you any free cars lately?"

Piper half glared at him, and honestly it was still intimidating. Annabeth helped clear up my lack of knowledge. "Piper's a Kleptomaniac." She semi-whispered.

"You can't speak Leo." Piper gave a smug smile. "Why, didn't you set fire to your to last school?"

"You're an arsonist?" I asked, concerned.

"Please. Though the police didn't believe me, it was an accident." He shrugged, still grinning. He looked at me. "I may have 'accidental set fire to my last school."

"Oh right sure." I huffed.

"I'm an inventor! I invent things! Accidents happen!"

"Sure Leo. Just like burning down schools happen." Hazel smiled softly at him.

Frank whispered something to her, to which she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. The boy blushed a little and smiled. "Guys! PDA! There's kids sitting here!"

"Oh, hush you." Hazel joked.

After a couple of minutes of random questions, and causal talk with Valdez's several melodramatic moments; I learnt why everyone else was here: Hazel was here because of a Post-traumatic stress disorder; Frank because he had really bad social anxiety and was a selective mute; and Annabeth, well, because she insulted a teacher when her intelligence was mocked.

"Gods," Annabeth suddenly said, "We've spent a whole period just chatting."

"Urg… I don't want to go to lessons!" Leo pouted.

BBRRIINNGG!

Well, back to hell I go.

_-_-Line Break-_-_

Art was my last period. Which was certainly the best possible option. Art, along with reading and a hell of a lot of music, has always been my releases.

The art room was a separate block from the rest of the school. It was reasonable in size, it looked smaller from the outside. The inside of building was a rainbow of colours. The walls had a series of different art work on them, the floors covered with dried flecks of paint; the tables arranged in dotted locations round the place also were covered with paint.

Because fate hates me, I was the last student to enter. The tables were already crowded with a groups of half-wits and jocks. Well, all apart from one table.

"DEATH KID!" Leo badly whispered and waved.

A few jocks looked up and smirked. I gave them a glare in return.

"I didn't know you took art." I asked Leo cautiously while sitting down.

"Nah, I don't," He replied back and went on fidgeting with some bolts and wires.

"Okay." I took my sketch book, probably the only thing I carry round with me, and started sketching.

"I just sit here to avoid English." He spoke after a few minutes.

"What-ever floats your boat." I went back to drawing.

"Alright class!" A middle aged man walked into the classroom, slightly messy ginger hair, bright blue eyes, freckles, a slim and tall frame and for once, not a bad dress sense.

"Only kidding," Leo whispered to me, "I come here to watch Mr Cute Ass."

I half choked on my saliva. Hearing a snigger, I turned to see Leo trying to supress his laughter. I scowled at him.

"Today we'll be carrying on with our themes!" He sat on his desk and smiled causing some of the girls to giggle. "Off we go!" Clapping his hands the class went about collected folders and art supplies and so on.

Giving Leo another glare, I went back to sketching some random things.

"Mr Cute Ass alert." Leo giggled.

I looked up, gave a brief glare to Leo, and turned to look behind me.

"You must Nico." The art teacher said, he stood with one his arms on his hips.

"Yep." I replied.

"Great." He smiled. "I'm Mr Daily and I'm your art teacher for this year." He passed a black folder to me. "This is what you can keep your work in; by the end of the year you will need to have completed a portfolio on a chosen theme, you may choose whatever you like. If you have any questions, all you need is to ask, okay?"

"Um, okay."

He gave another smile. "Good." He went to leave before turning around. "Oh and Leo, it may help if you concentrated on your work." He then went about helping the other kids.

"Okay, back up. Why are you here?" I asked Leo straight after Mr Daily was out of ear shot.

He grinned, "I was just messing with ya. I was kicked out of Drama so I was sent here, Mr Daily's the head of Creative Arts."

I stayed silent for a second and watched Leo tinker with some odd bits of junk.

"Mr Cute Ass?"

A huge toothy grin appeared on his face. "He does have a cute ass."

"Really?" I dead paned.

"Gees, you sound like Annie already."

"I figure you get sent here often then."

"Course," He laughed, "I can't help that Mr Cute Ass needs visiting _daily_."

I faced palm. "I can't believe you went there." Leo began struggling to hold in fits of laughter as I failed badly at trying to sketch.

"What you sketching?" Leo asked after calming down. (Slightly.)

"Nothing much." I murmured.

"Sounds amazing." He joked. "And does your piece 'nothing much' have a name, may I ask?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you can be really annoying?" I asked.

"Let's think about that… I believe at least twice a day for the last sixteen years." He grinned. "So what aarrree you drawing?"

I rolled my eyes at him, attempting to cover my sketch with arm. Leo though had other ideas and succeeded in leaning over to peer at what I'd drawn.

"That's pretty darn cool." Leo commented. "I mean, dragons are cool anyway, but that's pretty amazing."

I felt a blush graze my cheeks. Hardly anyone ever commented on my art, and if they did it would always be negative. "Thanks."

"No problem." He gave a genuine smile before he went on with his project.

So we sat in a comfortable silence, which was nice for a change. That was until some idiot spoke up.

"Hey, faggot!" Some jock drawled. "Got yourself a boyfriend have we?" A round of snickers followed.

I looked at Leo to see him completely shut off; totally closed in on himself. Anger hit me like a train. For too many years I've had to deal with homophobic idiots. I turned to face whatever fucktard had found the need to speak. "Who the fuck said that?"

Laughter. "I did."

I didn't have name for the face. Not yet anyway. He stood about 5'9'', a little on the large side, with a mop of roughly cut mud brown hair, wearing navy blue trackies with bright yellow sneakers. Though my eyes hurt and I wanted to laugh at the sight, I didn't.

"Are you going to apologise?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"Neeks, don't worry about it ain't worth the trouble." Leo whispered, eyes downcast.

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend you fag. Or are gonna try play hero?" He jeered.

It took approximately 3.7 seconds for me stand up, kick the chair away, and grab this jerk by the neck, pinning him to the chair while half cutting off his throat so that he half choked. I look into brown eyes, glaring into his chubby acne covered face.

"I said, are you going to apologise?" I said again, but this time in a calm yet clearly dangerous tone.

"I can't breath-" He choked.

"Wrong answer."

"Nico! Don't. It's not worth it!" I glanced over my shoulder to see Leo with worry in his eyes.

"I said, are you going to apologise?" I repeated, slower this time.

"I'm sorry!" He spluttered. I release him, giving him a nudge with my foot on his chair to send it toppling backwards.

"Nico Di Angelo! Head masters office now!"

Do I _have_ to repeat it again?

I'm jinxed.

_-_-Line Break-_-_

Because this was my first incident, I wasn't going to be expelled. I still though don't know if that's a good thing.

After getting a warning from the Head Master, Mr O'Dell, and to which I now had an afterschool, on my first day. Personally, I do believe that I may have set a new record, in my books anyway, of gaining three detentions and three warnings on my first day.

Detention was with Miss Larson, PE teacher, which was no surprise there. She was built like a body builder, with piercing green eyes. "Sit." She barked upon my entrance to the blue painted room. Now if this had been early on today then I would have told her where to go. But considering today's events, I really didn't have the energy to even to be bothered. I trudged down to the back seats.

Three other kids sat in the room; one was a scrawny little kid with a frizzy mob of red-brown hair who chewed nervously on the sleeve to his red jumper; he sat up front near the window. The second was girl who wore rather an imposing outfit of black leather and spikes with blue stripes of dye in her hair, she sat a few seats up and to the left of me. And the third my dear friend in the trackies and yellow trainers; he sat in the closest seat to the front.

"Answer 'Yes Miss' to your name when I call it." She glared at us all.

"William Petiford" She barked.

"Yes Miss!" The nervous boy squeaked.

"Josh Jacbson."

"Yes Miss." My _dear friend_ replied sulkily.

"Thaila Grace."

"Here Miss." She replied in a sarcastic sweet voice. I bit back a smirk. Miss Larson gave her a heated glare.

"Nico Di Angelo."

"Yes." I replied, holding back a grin.

"Yes what?" She snapped.

"How could I forget?! Yes _Miss_." I gave her an emotionless smile to add to her growing fury.

Thaila glanced over her shoulder at me, and gave a small grin.

"Today," Miss Larson growled, "You shall sit in silence. Do not speak. Do not move. Do not breathe."

And so we sat, in silence, bored to death and had a hard time trying to keep our eye lids open. If anyone had any cocktail sticks spare I would have been tempted to use them. Detention was an entire hour; we'd been sitting for around fifteen minutes and it already left like hours had pasted.

Just 45 more minutes to go. Around 44 minutes and 56 seconds now. 44 minutes 55 secon-

BANG BANG BANG.

Somebody banged on the classroom's wooden door.

Miss Larson's face twitched which annoyance as she turned from glaring at us to the door. Honestly, I really do believe that if she stared hard enough at the door she probably would incinerate it. I guess she's probably 'besties' with Mrs Spriddle.

BANG BANG BANG.

With a half clenched hand she turned on her heels and marched to the door, yanking it open with some force to reveal no other than Leo Valdez. "Yes, Valdez?" She snapped at Leo who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Leo blinked and looked slightly lost for words under her gaze, well for a moment before he grinned his well too happy grin and chirped, "'fternoon Miss."

"And why are you here?" She growled.

"You see Miss," he began, keeping his grin, "I left my book in here earlier. Came to get, that's all."

Her eyes narrowed, "Where is this 'book' that you 'left'?"

"Um, not quite sure Miss."

If Miss Larson was animal she would have been some sort of man-eating shark; big, bold and damn right murderous. "Be quick." She snapped, opening the door wider to allow Leo to saunter in.

I raised an eyebrow at Leo as he gave me the most shit-eating grin possible while giving me a thumbs up. Thaila in front smothered a laugh. Leo slowly strolled down the aisle, causally glancing around to find his non-existent book before reaching the back next to me to 'search'.

Somebody else then knocked on the door. Quieter this time. Miss Larson seriously looked like she was ready to kill someone by now. She practically pulled the door of its hinges when she opened it again. "Yes?" She hissed.

"Sorry to interrupt you Miss," The voice Piper spoke, "I was just wondering if I could have a word to you about sports day next month. I don't want to miss out on the opportunity to compete." Piper gave her a sweet convincing smile. Somehow, to which I don't know how, Miss Larson's death glare lessoned. She turned back to us. "Don't even think about talking." To which then she stepped outside to speak with Piper.

"Leo, what are you doing?" I whispered to him.

Leo gave me a huge grin. "I had to give you something!" He whisper-yelled.

"Seriously? Right now?"

"Yeah!"

"Oi, you two knuckle heads, hurry up your convo, Larson's gonna come back in." Thaila whispered to us.

Leo only looked happier about that, for some reason. "Hey Thals! Long-time no see."

Thaila rolled her eyes yet smiled. "You saw me yesterday, you idiot."

"But that was ages ago!"

"Sure it was."

"Leo, concentrate." I interrupted.

"Oh yeah, nearly forgot, here." He pulled out of one of the many pockets of his army jacket a screwed up note.

Miss Larson opened the door, nearing the end of her distraction conversation with Piper. "See you later Death kid!" He giggled, walking back towards the door.

"Leo, what about your book?" I asked.

"Oh yeah!" To which from another pocket he pulled out and folded and torn yellow exercise book.

Miss Larson entered. "Thanks Miss!" Leo chirped again before leaving.

"He likes you." Thaila whispered over her shoulder, grinning.

"What did I say?" Miss Larson barked, "Do not talk. If have to repeat this again Thaila Grace then you shall be having detention afterschool for the rest of the week."

I rolled my eyes. It's typical really for a teacher o be so darn oblivious. I discretely opened up the note to read whatever Leo had decided to tell.

-HEY! Meet me by the front gates! LOVE LEO!-

Today has been a hell of a day.

_-_-Line Break-_-_

"NNNIIICCCOOO!" Apart from being nearly deafen and flatten by a rampaging idiot, I somehow was still okay.

"Okay. Thanks very much for flattening me. You can let go now." I half managed while the curly haired kid hung off my neck.

"Nah. I like it here." I could practically feel the smirk in his voice. After a few more seconds though, Leo let go.

A silence passed. "I didn't think you would actually wait." I stated looking to the ground.

"Why wouldn't I have? Heck! I didn't go on Mission Impossible.8 because I didn't want to wait." I glanced up to see Leo giving a grin. I rolled my eyes to that.

"Yeah I suppose." I was quiet for a second. "Why did you want to see me afterschool anyway?"

This time it was Leo that looked away, biting his lip. "Um… I… well… I just wanted to say… sorry? Um, sorry that you got detention with Miss Larson and all. I mean, it was my fault…"

"Are you actually fucking kidding me?" I raised my voice causing Leo to look up surprised. "That bastard deserved what he got, hell, if it wasn't that we were in lessons I would have beat the shit out of that idiot."

Leo looked wide eyed at me for a minute. "But… you didn't hav-"

"Don't even go there." I said flatly.

"So… you don't care that… that I'm ' _different'_ …?" Leo asked raising an eyebrow.

"That you're gay-"

" _Bisexual_ " Leo said in a small voice.

"That you're bisexual? Hell, no. Fuck, I would be a hypocrite if I did." I lowered my voice at the end.

"So you're-"

"Gay? Yep."

Another moment passed. Leo looked shocked for a moment; which as briefly as it had occurred, vanished, only to be replaced with that god-damn grin of his. "I guess my prediction to why ya here isn't _that_ far off after all."

I looked stony faced at him. "That reminds me, I still have to murder you for that."

Grinning, Leo replied, "Guess you have to catch me first."

"Did I ever tell you that just sometimes, you really need to calm it; like reduce the amount of manic grinning and all?" I rolled my eyes at him.

Leo only laughed at that, smiling wider to show even more of his teeth. "I think that may be a first."

I groaned, almost face-palming. "You're such an idiot."

"That's my goal." Leo winked.

We chatted aimlessly then. Talking about the most randomness things possible. And honestly, I can't say I wasn't enjoying it. To actually have someone just to talk to; was actually kind of, great.

But, of course and because of life, my phone rang, well, began playing the Doctor Who theme tune. Scrambling at my jeans pocket, I yanked it out. Persephone Gardener; my father's _personal_ assistance was ringing. Only probably to tell me some pointless order to which part of my father's house I wouldn't be allowed in again. I declined the call.

"Nice ring tone." I looked up to see Leo looking mildly impressed. "A fan our we?"

"Maybe…"

"Favourite doctor?" Leo asked with a curious look.

"Matt Smith." I replied without hesitation.

He then tutted. "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this… but David Tenant is definitely the best."

I gave a dramatic sign to that. "Guess our friendship wouldn't have worked after all…"

Leo gave me another one of those wide eyed looks; this time though with a grin. "You see me as a friends?"

I gave him a smile. "Well, friend maybe is the wrong word… 'Person I Can't Get Rid' is probably better. I mean, I actually really hate you."

He gave a huge grin again. "Naw, you love me really."

"In your dreams maybe." My phone rang again. I groaned in annoyance. "Look, I've got to go."

Leo pouted. "But I was having fun!"

"You're acting like tomorrow isn't coming." I huffed at him, jokily.

"You never know, a zombie apocalypse may happen overnight."

"Sure it will; just like it raining chocolate."

"Umm… chocolate…" Leo sighed.

My phone bleeped to alert me of a text message, no doubt from _her._

"Don't tell me, 'I really have to go!" Leo mimicked.

"I've known you for less than a day yet it still feels like years…" I pretended to complain.

"Guess it's 'cause I'm so awesome." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, I think if I carry on at this rate my eyes are going to get stuck or something. "Anyway, see you tomorrow, elfie."

"'Elfie'?" he inquired.

"You look like an elf… like kind of." He grinned.

"See ya tomorrow death kid." I gave a small glare to that.

"Laters." I said and turned to leave.

"HEY!" Leo yelled causing me to have a heart attack.

"Yes-"  
Leo then bear hugged me. I stood there awkwardly. What was I supposed to do hug back?! I slowly put an arm round him.

"Thank-you." I heard Leo faintly whisper. We stood like that for a minute or two. Leo holding me as though his life depending on it and I like some social awkward reject. Sighing he then let go to give me a small thankful smile.

Then in a totally Leo fashion he grinned, giggled, and skipped off in the opposite direction.

I shook my head with a smile. Hell, I might be jinxed. And mostly that causes so many damn problems its kind off unbelievable. But, I guess, (and actually mean it), to have Leo as my totally annoying, pesky and well too happy friend; maybe being jinxed isn't too bad after all.

"SEE YA TOMORROW DEATH KID!" The unmistakable voice of Leo screamed.

Well, no-body's' perfect.

"YOU'LL NEVER BE AS FABULOUS AS ME! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Especially Leo.

"AANNDD REMEMBER! MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET CAUGHT AGAIN DOING THE ONE-MAN FRICKLE FRACKLE!"

Is it necessary to say it again?

I'm jinxed.

 **Yay! This has been fun to write; I hoped you've enjoyed the second part! Thanks for reading! ^-^**

 **~once-there-was-a-dragon x**


End file.
